D.I.Y, COMTOMIZABLE, STACK+ULTRA MOUDUS!
Don't be fooled by the flashy packaging and joyful title, this is a scam. It's the Nigerian Prince of Modi. The fact that they misspelled "Customizable" and "Modus" was a dead give away. So basically this is a carbon-copy of the Array Modus system but with a shitload of glitches and other things. It puts items in sections based on your current settings. For example, if you had the "Kind" setting on it would split them up into folders based on what they are. Food would go in the "Foodstuffs" folder, tools would go in the "Utility" folder etc. There is an abundance of glitches that come with this thing. These include but are not limited to: Items disappearing from one folder and reappearing in another, items being launched out of the Modus at random times and teleporting back in a few seconds later, and items just being glitched out of existence never to be seen again. Firstly the "CUSTOMIZABLE" part With this modus, you are able to customize how your items are organized. Your options are Alphabetical, Numerical, Shape, Kind, Size, Color, Weight, Hight, and Chronological. The settings are all pretty self-explanatory, Alphabetical organizes by the letters of the name, Numerical organizes by how many letters are in the name, Chronological organizes by the last time you used it so on and so forth. You can also choose a "Fall-Back" setting for "Ultimate customization". For example, if you choose the "Size" setting you can have it fall back on "Alphabetical". So all of your animal plushies would go in one folder and they'd all be sorted by name. Secondly the "D.I.Y" part Perhaps the worst part of this modus is that you must sort everything yourself. When you capture-log an item you just find which folder it would go in. This would be easy if you only had a few places to look, but it becomes ridiculous once you realize that the modus creates incredibly specific folders for every possible item you can capture-log. What makes this even worse is that it ejects items at a high speed if you put it in the wrong folder. From Kitchen utensils to shoes, tons upon tons of folders and sub-folders filled to the brim with absolutely nothing. Everything except that ONE FUCKING PENCIL I PICKED UP WEEKS AGO Sorry, i got a little frustrated there. moving on. Lastly the "STACK+ULTRA" part This part is fairly simple. If something is made up of multiple parts it takes it apart and puts the parts in multiple cards stacked on top of each other. It does this with literally everything, puzzles, toys, and even cell-phones. Most people have this setting turned off because they aren't fucking crazy, but those who don't are usually scientists or something. Putting the stack back together takes about 6 minutes for the seasoned Stack Modus user and 3 days for a regular person due to it being so glitchy. The packaging says that you just have to lightly squeeze it back together but this just isn't possible. You have to put it against a wall an and push with the power of the entire Spartan army just to get it halfway. You have to get a hydraulic crusher or a hammer to finish the job. So in short DON'T BUY THIS FETCH MODUS. IT IS THE ACTUAL DEVIL. Category:Modus Category:THIS IS BITCH ASS SHIT!!!11!!1 Category:Fan-made Category:Fanmade Category:Dumpster Fire Modus